


Phases

by kukeisncream



Series: kurotsuki week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukeisncream/pseuds/kukeisncream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the time Kuroo saw him, Kuroo has been looking forward for that bright existence under the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> for kurotsuki week 2016. day 5-6: fantasy.

when kuroo saw him the first time, he was so far he looked small, yet with a deep presence. it was dark that night; however, this one in front of kuroo was strikingly bright. the night sky tried to envelop that presence but he was too bright for kuroo's liking.

kuroo, at a young age, was overwhelmed but never frightened.

when kuroo saw him the second time, he was not the _usual_ (but kuroo has only seen him once before, so where to compare?). he was not as bright as kuroo remembered, but that presence - that deep, heavy... _still the same_ presence can still be felt. kuroo stared at him, a bit longer this time around.

kuroo, at a slightly young age, was still overwhelmed.

and of course, never frightened.

when kuroo saw him the third time, he was not in his usual brightness. his presence was almost fleeting, that this time, kuroo felt a bit of fear.

and so kuroo, at an age you cannot tell yet if he is still young or already old, stared on to see if this presence would truly leave.

when kuroo saw him the fourth time...

kuroo did not see him the fourth time.

the the night sky, in its ominous darkness, seemed to bask in comfort as it spreads its kind of peace. the brightness that kuroo started to look forward to was not present that night.

kuroo, at a quite reliable age, _never_ felt being as frightened as this before.

when kuroo went out to see him the fifth-- _fourth_ time, kuroo saw hope.

he was there, but not quite. and kuroo was happy enough to see and feel his little presence.

kuroo thought that the night sky was the most beautiful at that time.

the sixth time kuroo went out, tears fell out of kuroo's eyes. the ever bright and heavy presence he remembered was there. in front of him.

kuroo, at an age too old for tears, was overwhelmed with joy he might have cried a bit louder than he would like to.

kuroo could not remember when they had their first conversation. but he knew what they first talked about.

"what should i call you?"

"tsukishi--" ... _tsukishima_  


" _tsukki_?"

"eh?"

kuroo was confused at the sudden tint of pink glowing from tsukishima.

"i'm called kuroo."

kuroo, since then, stared at the ever bright presence in front of him every single night he went out.

"hello."

kuroo was surprised at the greeting. he looked up at where the voice was coming from. 

and there he was, in the middle of the night sky, where all attention must be centered to, greeting kuroo with enough glow.

kuroo smiled, grooming himself, and then jumped over the highest part of brick wall to get closer to tsukki.

_("mom, have you seen kuroo? he's not on his cat tower!"_

_"don't worry about him! he's probably out because the moon is bright tonight!")_

**Author's Note:**

> what a mess to have this written under an hour. will probably continue this in another fic on a later time ;; but yay, my first fic for these lovely boys is out.


End file.
